


Commitment (2004-5)

by Morgan_Dhu



Series: Poetry [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 07:02:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20059954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_Dhu/pseuds/Morgan_Dhu
Summary: Originally written for the recommitment ceremony of relatives, then revised to be more universally applicable a year later.





	Commitment (2004-5)

Love is an ascension;   
we do not fall in love, we climb in it.   
Sometimes we wander along a gentle slope, bathed in warmth and sunlight, basking in the radiance of each other’s smile;   
sometimes we cling to the rock face in the teeth of the windstorm, inching forward, finding shelter only in each other’s heart.  
Sometimes the climbing is the hardest thing we can do; sometimes it is the only thing that matters; sometimes it is our greatest joy.   
Always it is a choice to stand together, laugh together, weep together, soar together, climb together – whatever comes.

And you have chosen to climb, to follow the path that calls you on through joy and pain, climbing together always. 

We celebrate with you the journey you have already travelled,   
and rejoice with you for the journey yet to come.


End file.
